Various well known competitive games such as croquet, hockey, golf and shuffleboard, use impact type play pieces advanced by a club over a field of play. The play pieces are in general balls or discs. Disc type hockey games are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,918--Oct. 21, 1975 to A. Trachtman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,133--July 13, 1982 to N. R. Warehime.
Deficiencies of the prior art games of this type include the high cost of special rink equipment, the lack of adaptability to players of different ages and skills and the versatility to conform with various player interests, educational needs and recreational desires. For example, some games have limitations of the number of players, team play and field of play specified as on a particular board or rink. Others after acquisition of some skills are discarded because they no longer present a challenge. Most are so unvariable that they cannot conform to the local play environment, the mood of the players and various skills of players. In particular most games of this class are played on invariable course layouts that are not either adaptable to the interests and skills of the participating players nor the available course sites which may vary in size, shape and characteristics.
This invention therefore has as a general objective the general resolution of the aforesaid prior art deficiencies.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be found throughout the following description, the drawings and the claims.